


Basketball Jersey

by outer_space_beech



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Beach House, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Secret Relationship, She knows everything, Touching, because i don't know how to write explicit stuff, but its a secret, but nothing explicit, established jake and amy, gina linetti knowing best, it gets a little heated, it makes me nervous, like mid season 2, my own lil AU where they get together sooner, smiles from across the room, the rest of the squad is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space_beech/pseuds/outer_space_beech
Summary: Jake and Amy are together during the Detectives Only Getaway, but no one else knows. Its a secret ssshhhh, raunchy shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Basketball Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this fic is that it is set during Beach House as if Jake had broken up with Sophia just after Road Trip, after finding out about Amy's feelings. This is a lil one shot from inside the beach house as if they were together but hadn't told anyone yet (gotta keep it light and breezy)

It was the second night of the Detectives Only Getaway, Jake and Amy had kept away from each other the whole night before. Mainly due to Gina trying to find out who 6 drink Amy was, and then Amy proceeded to pass out for the remainder of the night. Now it was the next night and they were having a more low key time, watching movies and laughing about nothing in particular. Jake and Amy sat completely across the room from each other so the squad wouldn’t get suspicious, but if anyone watched close enough they’d noticed the looks and smiles the two would exchange.

It gets to midnight and slowly people start trickling out of the room in favour of going to sleep. Eventually it is just Jake, Amy and Charles left, Charles decided to go to bed as he wants to put on a slow cook goose in he morning and needs to be up early. Now it is just Jake and Amy left in the quiet beach house lounge room on their own.

“I’m gonna get a glass of water, you want one?”

Amy asks Jake quietly so as to not accidentally wake anyone up.

“Sure”

He smiles and follows her lead into the kitchen. As Amy is filling up one glass at the tap she feels arms wrap around her waist and she stops and closes her eyes because it feels nice to finally have some contact with Jake for the first time this whole weekend. Apparently Jake had felt the same.

“I’ve just wanted to hug you all weekend – and do other things of course – but I’m satisfied with just a hug for now.

Amy giggled and turned around to face him.

“I’ve wanted that too”

He leans down to kiss her and she gladly meets him in the middle. Before Amy can realise it her hand is under his shirt and he is gripping her waist. How are they both this desperate after one day – Amy doesn’t care though, because all she can think about right now is Jake. She brings her other hand up to curl in his hair and she feels him moan against her lips. Jake then lifts her up so she’s sitting on the kitchen counter and Amy wraps her legs around his waist, while his hands move to her back so he can pull her in closer to him. Amy’s skin feels like its on fire, Jake’s touch sending a warmth through her whole body. He reaches under her shirt and now its Amy’s turn to moan against his lips. Jake moves down and places kisses across her neck. Amy didn’t realise how desperate she was for this until she’s finally got it, and she’s sure that anyone who interrupted would get a swift fist to the face. She’s exaggerating but Amy wouldn’t leave this moment for anything in the world.

-

**CHANGE POV - GINA**

Gina woke up at close to 1am, she checks some of her social media and decides to go get a glass of water. She quietly walks down the hallway, eyes glued to her phone as usual – twitter feud with Iggy Azalea. However, for some reason Gina decided to look up for a moment, and she saw that the kitchen light was already on, which was odd because she knows that if Amy was up she would’ve made sure it was turned off. She approached the doorway to the kitchen slowly, not prepared for what could be in the kitchen but also the logical part of her knowing that someone most likely just forgot to turn the light off. Gina was never happier to be wrong when she saw what was really happening in the kitchen. Her first thought was “finally” because it is about time those two got together, she’s sick of them making heart eyes to each other and not doing anything about it. Her second thought is about how right now no one except Gina knows, and even Gina isn’t supposed to know.

She slowly backs away quietly from the doorway and makes her way back to her room, deciding that she wanted a better reveal than just catching them making out. She needs to have definitive proof that they are together. She could always just ask Jake, but Jake hates talking about feelings so he won’t be any use, and Gina isn’t going to waste time trying to get anything out of Amy. So Gina decides she’ll turn the tables and gather evidence.

-

**CHANGE POV - AMY**

Amy doesn’t know how long they stay there, making out in the kitchen, completely distracted by the other. They finally pull apart to take a breath, but keep their foreheads pressed together.

“That was a very risky move”

“I just couldn’t resist you any longer, Ames”

They sit there for a little while until Amy remembers how late it is and that there is still all of their friends staying in the house too, and so she unwraps her legs from Jake’s waist.

“We gotta go to bed, there’s still people here and making out in the kitchen is the perfect time for someone to catch us”

Jake sighs heavily.

“You’re right, I’ll see you tomorrow”

They walk down the hallway together quietly and Jake pecks Amy on the cheek before she walks into her designated room and she turns bright red.

Amy gets changed for bed, but not even five minutes after she has crawled into bed she hears a soft knock at her door and it slowly opens to reveal Jake, standing in a basketball jersey and boxers with a sheepish look on his face.

“Sorry I just missed you, maybe uh if its cool if I could uh stay in here for a bit”

Amy pretends to think about it for a few seconds and then smiles sweetly at him, how could she say no to that.

“Alright but you gotta leave before everyone wakes up”

“Promise”

Jake smiles wide and crawls into bed next to Amy. He wraps his arms around her and they lay there for a while but Amy isn’t tired yet and can’t fall asleep.

“Remember our first date, when we broke a rule?”

“Mhm”

“Maybe we should break a rule again”

Jake mock gasps.

“Amy Santiago suggesting we break a rule, you must be desperate”

Amy giggles because he mostly right but she’d never fully let him know that.

“Maybe I am”

“You said I had to leave before everyone wakes up, and honestly Ames, if we boink right now I think you will wake everyone up”

He said this with a sly smirk, he was just as desperate but saw the perfect opportunity to tease her. Amy decided that two can play at this game.

“Well you’re right, I guess we’ll just wait another night”

In one swift movement Jake is on top of her and all she can think about is him.

“Please, I don’t wanna wait another night. Unless you really don’t wanna tonight in which case that’s cool too”

“Jake, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life”

He leans down and whispers in her ear.

“Good luck keeping quiet”

It sends a shiver down Amy’s back. It’s going to be hard to not wake up the squad.

-

Amy wakes up to the sun shining through the curtains. She sits up in bed and starts to get up so she can go and have breakfast with the squad, if Charles is cooking pancakes she doesn’t want to miss out. Its one of the few meals that he can make that’s really nice without having some weird ingredients in it. As she sits on the side of the bed she hears movement and looks back to see Jake, he didn’t end up leaving before everyone woke up so now everyone is awake and they’re in Amy’s room together. Now she is panicking, Amy could leave the room but if anyone sees Jake leave the same room right after her they’ll have questions and there isn’t a plausible explanation other than the obvious.

She doesn’t wake Jake up but sends him a text saying that she’s left the room and that she’ll text him when the hallway is empty so the squad doesn’t see him leave her room. Amy then leaves the room, closing the door behind her, and walks down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Morning everyone”

There’s a chorus of sleepy greetings in response. She takes a seat at one of the chairs at the kitchen counter so that she can watch Charles cook his delicious pancakes. Charles looks up at her to ask her something when he looks at Amy’s shirt and a giant smirk spreads across his face. Amy is confused because she just wore an NYPD shirt to bed, not something that would usually result in Charles smirking at her.

“Did you sleep well Amy?”

“Uh yeah”

Charles asked her a very normal question, which for Boyle was very out of the norm and caused her to be even more confused. She looks down at her shirt to see that it wasn’t her NYPD shirt that she was wearing, but instead at some point in the night she had replaced it with Jake’s basketball jersey. Her eyes go wide and Charles smirk somehow gets wider, Amy doesn’t notices Gina in the corner watching her very carefully.

“Why are you wearing Jake’s shirt, Amy?”

Amy is cursing herself for not even bothering to check what she was wearing before leaving her room, and now she wishes she could just lock herself in there forever because would they even believe any lie she told.

“Uh I spilled my drink on mine and asked to borrow one of his shirts”

Gina finally pipes up from her corner.

“Why ask Jake, why not me or Rosa?”

The situation is getting worse for Amy now that Gina is involved.

“Because you guys wouldn’t let me borrow your clothes if your lives depended on it”

“Oh dang, you’ve got a point there”

Amy dodged a bullet on that one. Luckily from then on Amy’s shirt was no longer the topic of conversation, although that felt more like an interrogation than a conversation. She then looks around the room to see that everyone is in the kitchen or the lounge room, so she texts Jake that it’s safe to come out of the room now.

Jake walks into the kitchen and is met with the same response Amy got earlier. He smiles at Amy and she has to look down to conceal the blush that spread across her cheeks.

-

**CHANGE POV - GINA**

Gina stood in the corner on her phone when she heard Amy come into the kitchen and say good morning to everyone, Gina never thought Amy would be the one to make her look up from her phone and ongoing twitter feud, but this weekend has been full of surprises. The first thing Gina lays eyes on is Amy’s shirt, she’s wearing Jake’s basketball jersey. Jake has had that thing for ages and can be protective of it, apparently it has “sentimental value” or something.

Amy doesn’t realise that she’s wearing Jakes shirt until Charles notices it and he starts visibly shaking with excitement. Gina watches carefully as the situation unfolds and cannot wait to hear Amy’s explanation for why she is wearing Jake’s jersey. Unfortunately, Amy had a point in that the only person who would lend her a shirt is Jake, so her lie is decent.

A few minutes after that conversation ends Jake walks into the kitchen. After also greeting everyone Gina notices how he smiles at Amy specifically and Amy looks down with an embarrassed smile. They’re so gross, but this is damning evidence. How is it that Gina is the only non-cop here and she’s the only one who has noticed them together. Granted, catching them in the kitchen did help but she began to have suspicions anyway, so in conclusion - Gina knows best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive feedback is very much welcome <3


End file.
